mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Orm Mecha
Orm Mecha are the various types of mechs that appeared in the 2006 anime series Zegapain. They are divided into two factions: The Celebrum and the Gards-orm, both of which have their origins related to the Orm Virus. Celebrum Mecha Zegapains Mechas used by the Celebrum to fight the Gards-orm mecha, each Oceanus battleship is armed with one of each of the four classes: Altair, Garuda, Caladrius, and Hraesvelg, the last of which is sometimes nicknamed Zegatank due to its different tank-like appearance from the other three. All four types are controlled by two pilots: A Wizard that maintains the systems and a Gunner that handles the weaponry. All four types are also armed with holonic armor powered by quantum data. *'Weapons': **'Holonic Wings': Used by all four types, used for flight and swimming. Hraesvelgs can use theirs as shields, Garudas can use theirs to produce holograms, and all types except for Caladriuses can fire homing mines from them. **'Holonic Blade Launchers': Used by Zegapain Hraesvelgs, a pair of swords composed of holonic energy in each arm that can also each fire energy shots. **'Phalanx Shots': Used by Zegapain Caladriuses, a 4-tube beam gatling gun for each arm that can each be morphed into a holonic cannon. **'Lancer Launcher': Used by Zegapain Altairs and Garudas, a lance composed of holonic energy in their right arm that can also fire energy shots. **'Holonic Shield': Used by Zegapain Altairs and Garudas, a shield of holonic energy from their left arm. **'Holonic Bolt Pressure': Used by Zegapain Altairs and Garudas, explosive lances of holonic energy from their palms. Oceanus A series of flying battleships used to carry zegapains and piloted by crews composed of celebrant meta-body data. These ships are capable of cloaking when not in combat. In terms of weaponry they are armed with a 10-tube missile launcher, four extremely powerful cannons called Gasbar Cannons, and beam gun turrets around their body. Gards-orm Mecha The various mechanical forces of the Gards-orm, the following are listed in chronological order with their names from the official website. *'Szel': Armed with head needles and can jump far. *'Surv': Armed with an underside beam gun and talons. *'Sanv': Armed with dual shoulder beam launchers and claws. *'Scobral': Armed with four club arms armed with beam guns and can split into two units. *'Sgone': Armed with a lightning beam from their front and a thick shell. *'Svrjm': Armed with a back railgun and beam gun turrets. *'Anti-Zegapain Coatlicue': Armed with arm blades that fire lasers and serve as shields, a torso beam, and the Holonic Bolt Pressure from the head. *'Shzm': Armed with cluster missile pods. *'Snos': Armed with torso beam guns and dual railguns. They are referred to as Nautiluses in the dub. *'Sovl': Armed with a thick shell and four beam launchers that can combine into an electric beam. *'Anti-Zegapain Mindi': Armed with wrist homing lasers, arm blades that emit holonic shields capable of firing lasers, pincer claws, holograms, spawning dozens of lance-like holonic spears, and teleportation.